


Determined

by bloodsugar



Series: Love in Hope County? As if! [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Church Sex, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: Most of the time Rook doesn’t allow himself to indulge. He goes about Hope County, wreaking havoc on “the project”, destroying Eden’s Gate property, stopping peggies from spreading their propaganda.Sometimes Joseph doesn’t give in but instead clings to his ideals, his morals, his faith. He looks Rook in the eye with determination, keeping at least a few feet between them at all times. Tells Rook to ‘just go, continue his mayhem’.This is not one of those times.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Series: Love in Hope County? As if! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591975
Kudos: 33





	Determined

They don’t do this a lot. 

Most of the time Rook doesn’t allow himself to indulge. He goes about Hope County, wreaking havoc on “the project”, destroying Eden’s Gate property, stopping peggies from spreading their propaganda.

Sometimes Joseph doesn’t give in but instead clings to his ideals, his morals, his faith. He looks Rook in the eye with determination, keeping at least a few feet between them at all times. Tells Rook to ‘just go, continue his mayhem’. 

This is not one of those times. This time, when Rook had knocked on the chapel doors at midnight, after having waited the peggies and the ‘believers’ out, when he’s been certain only Joseph remained inside, Joseph had opened the doors. 

The look on his face had been an oddly satisfying mixture of surprise and hesitation. Rook lives for that look. That expression Joseph makes in the face of inevitability. 

Rook is not inevitable, but he sure is determined. He knows this is the quality of his that has gotten Joseph so very fascinated with him, so reluctant to hurt him, to do him any real ‘harm’. 

Rook has taken advantage of that many times, taken advantage of Joseph too. And he intends to keep taking advantage, as often as Hope County and he himself needs it. 

Tonight Rook is determined as well. That is why he’s here now, with his arms around Joseph’s slim frame, steering him towards the church podium. 

Joseph is fully clothed for once, with his white button down and his vest tightly secured on top. Rook supposes even the mighty Joseph Seed gets chilly at night. Not that it matters, Rook can take all of his clothes away and have him bare on the hard floor in seconds. That is how determined he is tonight. But it’s not exactly right, so Rook resists. 

Something that thankfully can not be said about Joseph. 

It has been a while and Rook can feel it in the tremble of Joseph’s body against his, in the way that lithe, tight form leans against him. It isn’t for purchase, Rook knows, gaze drawn down to the curve of Joseph’s lower back, and beyond it to where Joseph presses his ass subtly against Rook’s crotch. There is nothing subtle about it when you’re looking for it, of course. It’s been a while and even the king of self control Joseph is a little needy sometimes.. 

Rook bends him over the podium with a smile, unable to help himself. 

In the chaos of their lives, it is moments like this one when Rook finds himself feeling an unlikely version of normal. Here he is, just a horny man about to plow a really hot piece of ass into oblivion. They are both reduced to their instincts in these moments, their roles forgotten. 

As Rook works on opening up Joseph’s belt buckle and unbuttoning his jeans, he grinds his clothed groin against Joseph’s ass, his smile splitting into a grin at Joseph’s breathy moan. 

“Yeah,” Rook soothes, hand sliding up Joseph’s stomach and chest to open up his shirt. “Don’t pretend you haven’t been waiting for me.” It’s a little mean, but Rook can’t help it. What he has here is so rare it is precious. The way Joseph is with him like this can not be found or replicated. It is delicious and Rook is in the mood to indulge for once. 

He shoves Joseph’s jeans open and down his thighs just enough to make room and moves back a little to work on his own jeans. The noise of protest Joseph makes at the loss of Rook’s hard on against his ass resonates in the quiet air around them. 

They really shouldn’t be doing this here of all places but Rook can barely bring himself to care at all as he unzips and moves his jeans along with his underwear out of the way. 

His cock is rock hard and almost leaking already, and Rook really wishes he could just shove it straight in. But a part of him is still ever the gentleman, wishing pain to no soul. So he puts two fingers in Joseph’s mouth instead, reveling in the stiffening of Joseph’s body against his, at the surprised sound emitting from those sinful lips Rook muffles with his fingers. 

The shock doesn’t last long. Joseph melts against him a little and starts licking at Rook’s fingers like they’re made of caramelized candy, getting them slippery wet. It’s dirty and it makes Rook’s dick throb in anticipation. 

To have Joseph so wanton is always more than a little exciting, it is thrilling. It gets Rook going like nothing else in this world - not the justice he brings, the kills he executes, the wrongs he sets right. This. Joseph Seed gingerly pressing his ass against Rook’s dick while slobbering on his fingers like a bitch in heat. This is what keeps Rook going these days. 

He removes his hand from Joseph’s mouth and wastes no time in pressing one finger against the opening of Joseph’s ass, teasing for a brief moment, then pushing all the way in to the third knuckle. 

Joseph tightens around his finger as Rook prepares him, wiggling it, thrusting it in and out, curving it in search of that little spot that makes Joseph keen and beg. Yeah, he is the kind that begs. 

  
Rook is smirking to himself when he adds the second finger, noting the way Joseph is clutching at the podium. Rook hasn’t even started yet, Joseph is going to have to hang onto it much harder soon. 

“You ready?” It’s obvious but Rook likes to ask. He likes to make Joseph flustered as the man fights to stay holy and clean. 

There is nothing clean about what they do here. Better to face that. 

Rook has always been an honest man, mainly honest with himself and what he wants. He would like for that to be something he teaches Joseph, as Joseph has taught him so much - the grey between the blacks and the whites. 

He curls both fingers to press them against Joseph’s prostate, leaning in a little to hear the tortured sound that leaves Joseph’s lips better. 

“Tell me,” Rook demands, his hand currently unoccupied taking hold of Joseph’s jaw to turn Joseph’s face toward him. 

The sight he is met with is beautiful. 

Rook has always considered Joseph to be a handsome man. Even that first night of the failed arrest, most of which feels like a lifetime ago now, holds moments which Rook had then felt to last an eternity. The moment they had stepped into the chapel for the first time, the moment the Marshal had lifted the warrant, the moment the peggies had exited. Most of all, the exact moment Joseph had first looked at Rook has left Rook with something he can not deny. At that time it had felt as though the world narrowed around him, leaving only Joseph as the centerpiece. 

It had been strange, frightening, practically supernatural. Rook’s heart had threatened to burst out of his chest, and for the first time in his life he had found himself uncertain. Putting the cuffs on the bad guys had always been so easy for him until then. 

As time went by, Rook has had opportunities to gaze at Joseph from afar. Stalking, if you will, or recon. What is the difference?

Rook has also had the opportunities to gaze at Joseph from up close. Very close in fact. 

But now, as Rook takes in the helpless, tortured,  _ wanting  _ expression on Joseph’s face, all the previous memories pale in comparison. 

Joseph’s eyes are glistening with desire, his pupils blown so wide they’ve eaten out so much of that gorgeous blue. His mouth is agape, as inviting as always. Rook has always been terrible at turning down a proper invitation. He plasters his mouth against Joseph’s, tongues immediately finding each other in a sloppy dance. Joseph is moaning into it steadily now, the sounds quiet but deep. 

Rook doesn’t break the kiss as he pulls his fingers out and takes hold of his dick, squeezing it to offer himself momentary relief before placing the head at Joseph’s entrance and starting a very slow press inside. 

The glide of those first couple of inches makes the edges of Rook’s vision turn red. Joseph is so hot, tight, warm, as always. He feels like a summer evening, like coming home, like a bonfire on the beach. Rook can’t remember his own middle name or the last time they used a condom. 

Joseph’s the one to break the kiss, gasping - whether it is due to a lack of air or out of discomfort is unclear. He remains as he’s been guided, face turned to Rook’s, expression open. His gaze is hooded, his eyebrows drawn together. It is Joseph at his most vulnerable. In this moment he is not a powerful cult leader or even a man chosen by God. He is just Rook’s and he is beautiful. 

Rook bottoms out with a smile, his pelvis pressed against Joseph’s ass, his dick snug in Joseph’s warmth. 

“You feel amazing,” Rook murmurs against Joseph’s temple, leaning down a little further and blanketing Joseph underneath him. He moves his hips in tiny thrusts, barely pulling out before stuffing himself back in. It’s always like this in the beginning, he doesn’t want to pull out at all, wants to stay buried inside. Joseph’s hole squeezes him so tight, it is mostly adjustment but it feels like it wants him fully inside too. And Rook likes to provide what is requested of him. 

He breathes in Joseph’s hair, now messy from the attention he’s been giving it, but still so soft. Joseph’s beginning to get sweaty but he still smells nice. Rook rocks him gently into the podium, thrusts short and even. His dick, enveloped so tightly, hasn’t been this happy since the last time they did this. It would be so easy for Rook to get entirely lost in this moment, in Joseph. 

“So good for me,” he praises into Joseph’s hair, lips moving down his cheek and briefly grazing over his mouth until reaching his neck. 

Joseph tilts his head to the side immediately to allow access, the motion soft and giving. He’s moaning softly with each thrust of Rook’s hips, the gentle “...ah, ah...ah..” nothing short of music to Rook’s ears. 

Rook sucks a couple of hickeys on his neck uninterrupted, the heat of the moment getting to them both more than would be advised. Joseph rarely lets Rook do this, keen to keep his image in tact. The Father can not be participating in carnal acts, he should be a symbol. 

To Rook, he is a symbol of temptation. And Rook, normally thinking himself above it, manages to resist. But this time is different, if the handful of reddening spots on Joseph’s pale skin are anything to go by. Rook contemplates them through a dark, almost unseeing gaze, and finds his dick twitching inside Joseph in interest. He has to admit it is a good look. 

“What will you tell the peggies about my marks on you?” he whispers the question against Joseph’s ear, his chest against Joseph’s back, every little twist of that lean form below him felt crystal clear. “Will you tell them you let me do this to you?” This time the question is more firm, and Rook’s thrusts become longer too, their movement rhythmic. 

Joseph whines a little at the change in pace, but takes it in stride. Rook can see his fingers squeezing the podium where his grip had turned a little loose during their gentle fucking. He turns to nuzzle against Rook’s face then. “I will tell them,” his voice is ever so soft and melodic as he responds, albeit a bit breathless for obvious reasons, “you let me do this to you.” 

The truth of it is so very undeniable in this moment that Rook can’t help but chuckle. He may be the one with his dick inside another man’s ass, but he is weak. Joseph makes him weak. 

He wraps an arm around Joseph’s waist to secure that tight body and continues to rock inside at the same pace. It is unhurried but consistent, firm enough to bring those gorgeous  _ ‘ah,ah,ah’ _ s spilling from Joseph’s lips. 

Rook grunts a little at the pleasure of Joseph around him, sinking into the feeling, the fire in his belly growing with each moment of this intimacy he’s never really allowed himself before. He snaps his hips a little harder and enjoys the way Joseph’s body sways against the podium in response. 

It is a fantasy come true, having him like this, and after this is over Rook will probably feel smug about it. But now all he feels is heat and determination. To keep making Joseph feel good, to make him quiver and squeeze around Rook, to make him moan and beg for more. 

Determined as ever, Rook experiments with the angles until he finds the one that has him brush against Joseph’s prostate on each inward thrust. He has to straighten up some and press on Joseph’s back to bend him further, but the change is more than welcome when he finally gets it right. Joseph trembles, gasping “Oh... oh,  _ Rook _ .” 

Rook sees him grip the podium harder and congratulates himself internally, noting to change nothing. He palms Joseph’s ass appreciatively, eyes locked on the spot where they’re connected, and slides in, out, back in again, out, and repeats. 

Joseph responds with a series of soft cries, his voice shaky. Rook caresses his lower back to soothe him, but keeps up with his measured thrusts, making sure to keep fucking in the same way on each thrust. Joseph’s ass rewards him by fluttering and squeezing around him, which has Rook groan and dig his fingers into Joseph’s soft skin to keep from going caveman and just screwing Joseph into next week. 

His self control must be reaching peak levels because it goes on like that for a while - Joseph crying out for him on every slide and Rook holding onto his slim waist to keep bringing their bodies together again and again. 

The slapping of their skin together is distracting, obscene, beautiful. It is driving Rook nearly as crazy as the sound of Joseph’s rosary hitting the podium where it is slung over Joseph’s wrist and swinging with every thrust Rook makes into its owner. It is a miracle Rook hasn’t lost it yet and had a very spectacular orgasm. 

He groans at the feeling of Joseph’s ass pulling him in and grits his teeth, determined to make Joseph come first. From the way Joseph sounds, it doesn’t seem like a difficult task. 

In between the cries, Joseph has started chanting Rook’s name along with ‘yes’, ‘there’, ‘perfect’. Even in his dishevelled state, he still finds a way to be vocal and it would be endearing if it wasn’t so damn hot. 

Rook reaches around Joseph’s waist to trail his fingers over his “lust’ scar, earning himself a full-body shiver which he soothes with a kiss to Joseph’s neck. He wraps his fingers around Joseph’s cock, squeezing it firmly, growling when Joseph stiffens and thrusts into his fist raggedly. 

It breaks the angle they had going and Rook has to adjust his hips a few times to find it again, but when he does, Joseph throws his head back onto Rook’s shoulder and lets out a sound suspiciously close to a whimper. It is all the initiative Rook needs to keep it up, plowing in just like that, reveling in Joseph’s sounds of pleasure. He matches the pace as best as he can on Joseph’s dick too, thumbing the head of it sporadically. 

Very soon Joseph starts to shake in his arms, his soft cries turning into groans, hands slipping and losing their grip on the podium. 

“Rook, I’m-” he tries to warn just as Rook hauls him in tight, shoving himself all the way inside in the process. Joseph comes. He paints the podium with his release, his full body shudder making an almost vibrating sensation against Rook. 

Joseph squirming on his dick proves to be too much for Rook, so he finds himself thrusting mindlessly a few times before he is coming as well. He rides his orgasm out, filling Joseph with his cum with each wave, his groans of pleasure lost in Joseph’s shoulder where he has buried his face. 

Joseph sags against him, trusting and pliant. Rook’s bones feel like they’re made of jello, and even though every orgasm Joseph gives him is mind-blowing, he has to admit this one might be the best one yet.

He is kissing Joseph’s neck in thanks, when Joseph speaks up. 

“I love you.” Just like that. So soft, so easy the way it tumbles out of his lips. “I love you, Rook.” 

The second time makes Rook stiffen, bone density regained. He straightens up, slipping out of Joseph with some regret. He is momentarily drawn to where his semen is now leaking down Joseph’s thighs, and inexplicably wants to smear it all over Joseph’s skin. It would certainly match the marks currently slowly purpling on Joseph’s neck. 

Rook wrenches his gaze away, moving to pull up his pants and zip up as Joseph turns to face him. 

It isn’t the first time Joseph has said the words. But it is the first time it has felt appropriate, instead of ridiculous. 

The first time Rook feels inclined to say it back. 

Is that what this is? Are they in love? Did he just  _ make love _ to Joseph Seed? 

“I know you are scared.” Joseph is still right there, suddenly painfully close. Rook is honestly stuck between wanting to grab him and fuck him again, and just running away like a spooked animal. 

But Joseph’s hand is then on the back of his neck and Rook is drawn into one of their forehead touches. Somehow that is more intimate,  _ worse _ than anything they’ve done here tonight. 

“I do not expect you to say it back right away,” Joseph soothes, and his voice has taken on that preachy tone it does when he is confident in a truth unknown to other parties present. Rook wonders if this means Joseph knows Rook is in love with him. 

They stay like that for a long moment before Joseph slowly releases him. Rook meets his clear blue gaze with his own and can’t muster up his usual post-fuck smirk. 

Normally he would say something crude right about now. Borderline insult Joseph and watch with childish satisfaction as Joseph rolls his eyes but flushes nonetheless. 

Instead, Rook feels at a loss. 

Joseph lets him go without fuss or delay, knowing for a fact that it won’t be long until they meet again. 

Rook takes the opportunity presented to not kiss Joseph goodbye or profess his feelings, whatever they are. 

Later, as he’s crawling into his crappy bed at Fall’s End, Rook is determined. Determined to continue saving lives and making a difference in Hope County. 

Determination has always been his strong suit. That is what Joseph loves about him. The thought alone gives Rook a pleasant feeling in his gut. Then he cringes and buries his face in his pillow with a groan. 

So what if Joseph Seed is in love with him? So what if Rook might be in love with Joseph Seed? Rook is determined not to let that change anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> The awesome NSFW artwork I had comissioned https://ibb.co/PDwjgwG . You're welcome. ;)  
> Created by https://daddyschlongleg.tumblr.com/


End file.
